Users may employ mobile devices, such as smart phones, to access cellular networks to perform various tasks. For example, users may access cellular networks to make telephone calls, exchange short messaging service (SMS) and e-mail messages, access streaming multimedia content or other data through the World Wide Web, obtain data for applications or services (such as mapping data), monitor and control various connected “smart” devices, etc. Cellular technology is continuously evolving from first generation (1G), second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) cellular technologies, such as the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), to fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as long-term evolution (LTE), and beyond, such as to fifth generation (5G) or other next generation networks, to enable improved network access. Nevertheless, even as technology advances, cellular networks will continue to have limited resources that are allocated among different regions (or cells). However, it may be difficult for service providers to predict usage levels in the different cells, to predict impacts of the predicted usage levels on services within the cells, and effectively allocate network resources to provide optimal network performance in view of the predicted impacts of the usage levels.